


why i'm in love with you

by kizuie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi keiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuie/pseuds/kizuie
Summary: Bokuto have been feeling down lately and Akaashi tries everything to make Bokuto feel better.





	why i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Bokuaka one shot sorry this sucks.

Akaashi glanced at the clock that was above the picture frames hanging on the wall while he nervously he fidget his fingers.  
_Only 5 more minutes until he gets home_. Akaashi thought to himself. _Tick tick tick._  
Each tick made Akaashi uneasy.  
_Was this too much?_ Akaashi questioned himself. For the past few days Bokuto have been very dull. After Bokuto graduated from the university he became an athlete and joined one of Japan's top men’s national volleyball team, of course that did not surprise Akaashi. Back in high school when he was attending Fukurodani during his first year he joined the volleyball team and met Bokuto, for one year and half Bokuto was one of the top 5 aces in Japan, although he didn’t make it to top 3 but he was still incredibly grateful.  
But just recently Bokuto team lost during a match with another team, Akaashi knew one day this will happen but he didn’t know Bokuto will be in his dejected mode for this long.  
Until 2 days ago, Akaashi was on the phone with Kenma. Kuroo, Kenma boyfriend is on the same team as Bokuto but Kuroo was already feeling better about their team lost, at least that’s what Kenma told Akaashi.

“I just don’t know what to do Kenma,” Akaashi said over the phone, he let out a long sigh.  
“I’ve tried everything, I cooked his favorite meal, I even took him to the zoo to see his favorite animals. I’m running out of ideas.” Akaashi admitted, he never felt this guilty before, he feels like he isn’t trying his hardest to make Bokuto.  
“Maybe you should surprise him with something that's more meaningful towards you and him?” Kenma told Akaashi. Akaashi eyes light it up like a child that just got a puppy for christmas.  
“I have to go Kenma! Thank you, I owe you.” Akaashi told Kenma quickly. Before Kenma could question Akaashi ended the call and quickly grabbed his keys and put on his shoes.  
Akaashi was at the supply store looking around like a madman until he found the item he needed and bought 7 packs, after he bought everything he needed he quickly drove to the apartment Bokuto and Akaashi are living in.  
“Okay don’t think too much.” Akaashi reassured himself as he grabbed a pen and allowed the pen to control his hand, pouring his heart out.

Akaashi was now glancing at the door rather than the clock.  
_He should be here now_. Akaashi thought to himself as he picked up the bouquet that had two of Bokuto favorite flowers, 4 gorgeous Tulips and 5 Dahlias. Akaashi head quickly turned to look at the door as he heard the sound of keys jiggling then the doorknob slowly opening.  
Akaashi felt his heart beating 10 times faster than it was 2 minutes ago, his palms begin to sweat.

As Bokuto entered the house his eyes went wide. There was sticky notes that had writing on it, and it was all over the wall.  
He looked at the sticky note on the wall on his left.  
“The way your eyes light up by looking at something that isn’t even interesting, will always bring a smile upon my face.” Bokuto smiled softly, he looked at the other sticky note.  
“I love how compassionate you are.” Bokuto read the sticky note and 7 more, he felt his eyes stinging, the tears threatening to fall as he looked up at Akaashi who was standing 5 feet away from him holding the bouquet, smiling nervously at Bokuto. Bokuto stood up and walk towards his boyfriend, taking the bouquet gently out of Akaashi hand and setting it gently on the ground, Akaashi looked at him in confusion, his head tilting slightly making him more irresistible to Bokuto. Just as Akaashi was about to question him Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi neck and pulled him into a tight but warm hug, it took Akaashi less than 5 seconds to hug his boyfriend back.  
“You wrote 100 sticky notes saying what you love about me?” Bokuto whispered to Akaashi ear.  
“277” Akaashi corrected him which only made Bokuto heart flutter and made him smile even more making his dimples present on both of his cheeks.  
“I was nervous because I thought you would think this was too much.” Akaashi told him truthfully.  
“No, this is perfect. I love this, I love you.” Bokuto told Akaashi, Akaashi genuinely smiled against Bokuto shoulder.  
Akaashi pulled away and rest his hands on both sides of Bokuto cheeks, Akaashi stared at him, how he love looking at Bokuto gorgeous golden eyes that had a hint of bright yellow surrounding his pupil.

“I love you more.” Akaashi said then leaning in pressing his lips against Bokuto lips, after a couple of minutes Bokuto pulled away gazing at his boyfriend as if he’s stargazing and Akaashi is the brightest star, which to Bokuto, he rather looked at his wonderful boyfriend then stargaze or watch friends.  
“I still can’t believe you did this for me.” Bokuto voice slightly cracks.  
“I did this for you, I did this because of you, I’m willing to do anything to have that smile on your face.” Akaashi leaned in to peck Bokuto lips.  
“No need to do anything, all I have to do is watch you smile and my day becomes 1000 times better.” Bokuto answered, he grinned at Akaashi as he watches a deep red color bloom over Akaashi cheeks.  
“You’re the best boyfriend.” Bokuto kissed the back of Akaashi hand.  
“I’m the only boyfriend you ever had.” Akaashi raised his eyebrows and watched how Bokuto pout.  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto protest but Akaashi chuckle.  
“Say, Akaashi is it alright if we can cuddle?” Bokuto questioned. Akaashi smiled.  
“Always.”  
They cuddled on the couch, Akaashi laying on top of Bokuto listening to his heartbeat as Bokuto rubs Akaashi back. Bokuto smiling to himself, excited for the day they get married and he cannot wait.


End file.
